bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Botar
History Early Life Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Botar began his life on Spherus Magna. After helping to construct the Matoran Universe he was placed on an island in the Southern Island chains along with the other members of his species. This species was known to be a race of brutal warrior-like beings. Order of Mata Nui Under unclear circumstances, Botar was eventually recruited to the Order of Mata Nui due to their interest in his Teleportation abilities and his twisted sense of duty. He swiftly accepted this request and took up the job of capturing criminals that had committed crimes against Mata Nui and bring them to The Pit. Following the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms at the hands of an army lead by Makuta Teridax, Botar was ordered to teleport them all to The Pit to be imprisoned for their crimes. However, Teridax intended to bave them killed. Luckily, Botar was able to arrive in time to trap the six warlords in energy tendrils and teleport them to the Pit before this happened and he returned to Daxia successful. Additionally, Botar was also known to have brought the war-leaders of the Matoran Civil War to The Pit, as well as an alternate Toa Tuyet after the original one was locked away in a dimension with no Toa. Additionally, after Nocturn broke his home island in half, Botar was the one that brought him to the Pit. Kanohi Ignika Years later, after the Ignika travelled to The Pit, Botar teleported himself to Voya Nui in order to capture Brutaka - a former Order of Mata Nui member who had betrayed the organization after being corrupted by Antidermis. Axonn, who had been Brutaka's team mate, begged him to not take Brutaka to the Pit, but Botar told him that if he interfered he too would share Brutaka's sentence. Botar was later summoned to The Pit by Brutaka - who had reformed himself by this point - to take the Staff of Artahka from him after he had taken it from Makuta Teridax, who was in the body of a Maxilos. Death Some time after this, when Brutaka had returned to the Order and had assembled a small strike team of criminals, Botar and Trinuma were tasked with bringing the team a large cahce of weapons for their mission. The two Order agents intended to rendezvous with the grounp on a small wooded island. However, they were attacked by Makuta Icarax. In an act of desperation, Botar ordered Trinuma to flee with the weapons whilst he fought off the Makuta. Unfortunately, Icarax took this moment of distraction to his advantage and proceeded to crush Botar with his Magnetism powers. Since his death he was replaced by another member of is species.? As with other deceased beings, Botar was revived in the? Red Star, but remains trapped there due to the return function of the Star not working. Abilities and Traits Botar, like all members of his species, had a strong teleportation power. He knew where and when he was needed, and could use energy tendrils to trap prisioners. Quotes Appareances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost -(In a flashback) *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet -(Not mentioned by name) *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno -(First Appearance) *Toa Nuva Blog *Into the Darkness *Dreams of Destruction *Federation of Fear -(Mentioned only) *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets -(Mentioned only) *Destiny War -(Mentioned only) *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle -(Mentioned only) *Reign of Shadows -(Mentioned only) *BIONICLE: World -(Mentioned only) *BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated -(Mentioned only) Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Alternate Models Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:2006 Alternate Models